Akatsuki In My Shed!
by MountBlanc93
Summary: The Akatsuki appear in a 17 year old girls shed! And to top it off, she's a serious Narutard... Or should I say, Akatsukitard? Rated M for Hidan! PeinxOC, DeidaraxOC, SasorixOC, Aktasuki in our world
1. Cosplayers in my shed?

Chap 01: Cosplayers in my shed...?

Freedom. The first thought that entered my mind when my mom and dad told me about the plans for this summer.

My mom had decided to let me live in our house for the summer while her and my father are off snorkiling in Cuba. Apparently they want to have some...alone time... and want to teach me some responsability. The deal was that she'd call everyday at exactly 5:30 on the home phone or either mine or my brothers cell phone.

But you see, this is where things get complicated. And I get into a load of trouble.

Let me explain in a little more detail. You see it all started when I was arriving home from a friends house at around 2 in the afternoon...

"Jack! I'm home!" I shouted, flicking my shoes off at the entrance to my house and waltzing in to the kitchin.

At the table sat a young boy on a laptop staring contently at the screen while he visiously knocked off some zombies heads with a rusty pipe. He ignored my presense untill I gasped. "Hey, Is that Dead Island?" I asked peering over his shoulder.

"Yeah, now go away. You're breathing on my neck." He muttered. I huffed at him. "Don't be rude to me. I'm in charge. Oh, I'm going to go set up the hamock." I said. He paused the game and looked at me.

He had big chocolate brown eyes, courtisy of my mother, and a shiny set of hair. Me on the other hand had a pair of blue eyes, from my dad, and expresso brown hair that reached just below my shoulders...thanks to the hairdresser.

"I'm heading over to Danny's." He said.

"You two are like one person, I swear."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm staying the night to, don't be to freaked out without me." He smirked. I laughed cruelly. "Me, scared? I laugh in the face of danger!" I laughed, quoting the lion king.

He turned away from me and walked out to the main entrance. "The dog's in the garden." He said. I watched him pick up his bag, pillow and a blanket and walked out the door.

I inwardly sighed. In all honesty I hated being alone, ecspecially at night. Strangely enough It was me who was the one to drag my friends to see the horror movies and the haunted houses. Well maybe I'll just call Zara over... Zara.

My fellow anime freak/friend. She was more than a lot obsessed with anime, thanks to me.

Her newest obsession? Naruto. Thanks to her, I've recently started watching it again and reading. The Akatsuki are our favorite. _"I__think__I'll__leave__Zara__for__tonight.__I__really__need__to__face__this__stupid__fear__of__being__alone."_

Outside its warm. There's a nice breeze that brings a scent of freshly cut grass to my nose and I inhale deeply. "I just love summer." I whisper in a dream like state.

Walking over to my shed I look to my right to see the dog, Kasey, a black and white shih-tzu digging in my strawberry patch. "HEY, DOG! GET OUT OF THAT!" I scream.

She looks up at me with a muzzle full of dirt and starts to race around the garden like a mad man. I stare at her, amused slightly. I laugh to my self before I come face to face to my shed. raise my hands to undo the lock.

_Knock_ My hands stop midway from un-latching the lock. Did I just hear...? I wait for a moment, frozen stiff before my mind deems it safe.

Un-latching both of the locks takes a minute, and I stand tall looking straight into gray, ringed eyes. "Huh?" I muttered dumbly.

Before I could blink I was thrown to the ground with bone breaking force and a foot was slammed into my stomach. "Jesus Christ!" I gasped, tears threatning to spill.

Wincing, I slowly looked up to my attacker. My eyes were met with a unpleasent sight. Kisame. "Oh...oh my god..." I croaked. Some fucking crazy cosplayers are going to kill me. Some fucking crazy...really good cosplayers.

His smile twisted up into a wide grin, his teeth perfectely filed to look like shark teeth.. Woah, those look real. "Fuck Kisame, I need a fucking sacrafice to Jahisn! Let me fucking kill the cunt!" I didnt even have to ask who that cosplayer was.

I groaned as 'Kisame' moved his foot around on my stomach. "Let me...ah...let me go!" I whispered, my voice horse. No reasponse came.

"Kisame. Let her up." I felt the foot being lifted alomst immediantly and I curled up into a fetal position, clutching my stomach. "Damn it... You cosplayers are so going to jail." I coughed.

There was an awkward silence where I slowly made it to my knees, looking up to the 8 men infront of me, who had all came out of my shed.

There was Kisame, who was grinning ear to ear, Pein, who had (thankfully) felt the mercy to tell Kisame to lay off. I saw a very pissed Hidan cosplayer, a Kakuzu beside him. In the back was a Zetsu, Sasori without his puppet and Deidara, who looked extreamly amused with the current situation. Itachi was looking detached from the situation but was still watching me carefully. Last but not least was Tobi, who was running around with the dog absoulty going nuts when she jumped up and took his gloves.

I stood tall, wincing slightly. I needed to show these crazy narutards that I'm not scared of them. I stood defiantly looking into the eyes of Pein, and placed my hands firmly on my hips.

My back was arched over slightly, as I tried to keep the throbbing pain in my stomach to a minimal.

"You listen here! This is ilegal! You are trespassing, breaking and entering and have assulted me! I hope your happy when the cops come to take you away!" I yell, forcing my voice to sound impaient and angry.

It doesnt work however they can easily tell my voice is shaking with fear. The men, excluding Tobi who was still playing with the dog, were all staring at me with intent to kill.

"No. You listen here _little__girl_, you better watch your mouth around us. If you know who we are you'd keep your pretty little mouth shut. Do you have a death wish, yeah?" My eyes found their way to the speaker. Deidara.

My resolve crumbled. My arms that were deifantly placed on my hips fell and I nervously fiddled with my hands. My eyes fell to the ground. These cosplayers are crazy. Absolutly nuts.

"Now tell us girl, what are these 'cosplayers' you keep talking about?" The question came from the leader.

My head snapped to him my anger at its boiling point. "You! You guys are dressed up just like the Akatsuki, probley here to play some sick joke on me! But let me tell you, its not funny!" Nearing the point of tears from furstration, pain and fear I used up my last ounce of courage to yell at this cosplayer.

His eyes narrowed to slits and a thick air of tension arose.

My heart pounded in my chest but I stood tall. They all could tell I was teriffied which made me even more terified. I stood no chance against these men. Akatsuki or not. Lets face it, I was doomed.

"That makes no fucking sense! Leader just let me cut the bitch open already!" Hidans fusha's eyes were blazing with an intense blood lust. I swear my heat nearly popped out of my chest.

_"They're__going__to__kill__me.__They__really__are."_ Another thought came to me, that maybe, just maybe, just maybe these guys were the real deal. In that case I was in even more danger. But how ridiculous that would be, stuff like that only happens in fanfiction. Finding a little more courage after convincing myself that these men were not the Akatsuki I found my voice again.

"A-Alright! I want some proof if you're the real Akatsuki!" I said. I heard a cuel laugh through the crowd.. "You want proof? How about your death as fucking proof?" Hidan sneered, his hand held the handle of his scthye ready to pounce on me.

There goes the last bit of my courage.

"Enough! We are here in this strange world and this girl may be our only way out of here." Pein said. At the very least I was stunned. This man, a cold blooded murderer, was standing up for me. I could have kissed him.

He turned from Hidan to me, a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "What is your name?"

"Kaya." I responeded slowly relaxing.

He turned to his men. All of their gaze fell onto him and away from me, I felt an immense pressure lifted just from their gaze. They were discussing somethimg in hushed voices and I occasionaly heard my name.

My gaze left the group of men and fell onto Tobi, who was chasing the dog around the garden having the time of his life screaming "Kasey is a good girl!" I sighed, they were ment to be together.

After a few tense minutes I went to move, awkwardly shifting my feet on the ground. I was getting anxious. What were they talking about?

"Um, guys…excuse me…" I whispered. They broke apart suddenly and Pein turned to me. "We have a plan, and if you don't comply we will kill you. Understand Kaya?" He asked.

I nodded my head, what other choice did I have? "We are the real akatsuki. If you want proof…. Deidara…" He looked to Deidara and if by a silent message the blonde bomber raised his hands and two mouths, one on each hand, opened and a tounge wiggeled around.

My mind was blank, no scream, I didn't even bat an eyelash. Somehow I had already accepted in my mind that this was actually happening. "Your real." I said stunned.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, little girl." Kakuzu said, folding his arms.

"Back to the plan. You obviously know that we're not from here and so we are uncostumed to the people and laws here. I've decided to make your house our living corrders and you will be our guide to this world. If you agree to this I will not allow my men to kill you or harm you and we will listen to whatever laws you have in this world. As I have already said if you do not agree we will kill you." Pein said.

The rest of the Akatsuki looked unhappy that they would be taking orders from a 'little girl', but since their leader said so they had no choice in the matter. I gulped. These guys were the real deal.

Suddenly I felt embarressed by what I was wearing and what I looked like. A pair of short spandex shorts and a very baggy shirt that reveled a small bit of my stomach, amost showing my belly button made me feel uncomfortable around these men.

A light blush found my cheeks as they stared at me fixing my shirt and pulling it down so it covered me up properally.

"Well, lets all g-go inside so we can talk… more comfortably…" I drawled off trying to shift the attention to something else. My eyes looked over to Tobi who had Kasey up in his arms and was bounding over to us.

"Look Sempai! This is Kasey! She's a very good girl, and she likes to play with Tobi!" He yelled. Deidara scoffed and ignored Tobi completley. Tobi looked down, hurt from Deidara's coldness but imdeiantly rebounded.

Tobi looked straight at me, well he was wearing a mask but his head was in my direction. "Kaya! That's your name right? Kasey's your dog right? She's such a good girl!" He yelled spinning around holding Kasey up into the air.

I was breathless, already exhausted with his hyperness. I forced my cheeks to go up into a painful smile. "Yea, she's a good girl." I said.

The Akatsuki fallowed me into the house and into the living room.

When they all were in the living room I guestered for them to take a seat, since I was to flustered for words. They sat in the chairs around the room, Pein and Tobi in the rocking chairs, Hidan, Sasori and Diedara where sitting comfortably on the couch and the rest stood.

"I'll agree to your terms." I said. I felt a heavy pressure on my cheast.

This was actually happening. The Akatsuki were in my house and they would be living here.


	2. The Night Visitor

"Alright little missy, tell us the rules here while we live here." The question came from Kisame, the one who violently attacked me eriler. The large toothy grin that he wore during the assult was still present.

"Well, no killing, raping, assulting or stealing. Um, I would also appreciate for you guys to take off your shoes whenever your in the house. So I don't have to clean as much." I said.

My eyes travelled to their feet where their shoes lay which had tracked mud, dirt and god knows what else into my house. I inwardly sighed. _"Now I have to mop._"

"…That can be done. Now since we will be staying here let us introduce ourselves-"

"Theres no need. I already know who you all are."

"_Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit! How will I explain this?" _It was painfully obvious that these men were already agitated and I didn't want to push them to the breaking point. I valued my life. The thick air of tension arose.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" Hidan asked me.

All of them were staring at me, their gaze weighing heavily on my shoulders, seemingly trying to read my mind.

"Yes, explain this girl." A voice said. I turned to the speaker, Sasori. His voice which had always sent shivers down my spine was smooth, like velvet. Much nicer than Hidans gruff voice. A blush found my cheeks.

My eyes found Pein and I silently begged him to interject and say something like _"Who cares? Lets all be best friends! :D" _Sadly (and obviously) no such words were said.

"Well go on, tell us." He said, agitated.

And I did. I told them everything that I knew about them, the only thing I didn't tell them was their deaths and about Tobi's true identity. While explained all of this the Akatsuki were staring through, what felt like, my soul.

It took some convincing to get them to understand that yes, they are fictional characters. Once they fully understood they took it rather well. They asked me who I knew all of this and I told them. They would find out sooner or later, and I perfered sooner. I didn't want the Akatsuki on my bad side.

"Bullshit!" Hidan yelled, shooting up from the couch. I stumbled back, surprised at his sudden outburst. "I'm not lying!" I yelled back, regaing my posture.

He growled. "You're a fucking spy arent you?"

My eyes widened at the suggestion. The whole Akatsuki tensed. "It would make sense. That's why she knows this much about us, yeah."

Deidara said. I could see Kisame readying his weapon. Before I could even make a sound I felt a Kunai against my neck, drawing a small amount of blood. My eyes looked back to see a very serious Uchiha. I whimpered as he pressed it harder.

"Are you a spy, girl?" He asked me. I could feel his breath on my neck, sending a shiver down my spine. He smelt like Vanilla and Coconut.

"I'm no spy, Uchiha-San." I said out of breath, it felt right to use honerifics in this situation. He didn't move. "I-I can show you proof." I said. He still didn't move, but looked at Pein, awaiting instructions.

I also looked at Pein who, after a moment guestered his hand for Itachi to release me. As soon as the Kunai was lifted I pulled away from him, rubbing my neck. "Very well, Kaya. But know this, if you are lying the consequences will be _severe."_ I smiled anxiously. I knew what severe meant; Death.

"Don't worry, I'm not lying."

I quickly ran up to my room and grabbed my laptop, this would be the fastest and easiest way of showng them. After I logged onto my laptop and showed them a small clip of the Gaara exraction everything was silent. Pein was the first to speak.

"This is very…intereasting. Kaya?"

"Yes?"

"Are you a fan of us…or…?"

I blushed. "Well, Yes I'm a fan." I said. I could see slow smirks throughout the Akatsuki. "Hey guys, under the video people are talking about us!"

"No Tobi!" I yelled diving for the laptop. The attempt was futile. He easily dodged my lunge and the Akatsuki were staring at the screen before I knew it. _"Damn those ninja. And you Youtube, and you fangirls."_ I thought.

"Please give it back!" I yelled. I made no move to apprehend the laptop however. I knew that I would stand no chance against a group of 9 s-rank ninja. There were many hoots, chuckles and cat calls.

My face turned bright red, I could only imagine what they were reading.

"Give it back, please?" I whined.

Suddenly Deidara stood. He smiled smugly. "They said I'm hot."

Hidan laughed at him. "Oh yeah? They said I'm a sex God!" He yelled triumphlatntly.

Taking the moment of distraction I pushed them aside and grabbed the laptop. With lightening speed I raced up the stairs not looking back to see if anyone was fallowing me.

When I burst into my room I quickly locked the door, fully awear that this would not keep any angry Akatsuki member out. I shut off my laptop and backed away from the door just in time.

I screamed as the door flew off the hinges when Deidara kicked in the door. I backed away but Deidara advanced on me, anger gleaming in his blue eyes. "Oi! I was reading that, yeah!" He yelled.

The furious blonde, who was now a few inches from me grabbed the front of my shirt. He picked me up and slammed me into the wall. "Dammit, that-that hurts!" I cried, digging my finger nails into his hands. He smirked. "I hope that hurts ya little bitch, yeah."

"Deidara. Let our host down. _Now._"

I tore my eyes away from Deidara to my new favorite Akatsuki member, who was standing in the door way.

_"Pein. How many times has he saved my life so far…" _He looked angry and Deidara could feel the tension. He dropped me and I cringed. _"I'm going to have so many bruises tomorrow."_

Deidara muttered an apology and stalked out of the room.

I rubbed my neck uncomfortably. "Your men are very violent." I said, my voice cracked in the middle of the sentence.

Pein did not look amused. "They're killers. They're not here to be your best friends." He said.

My hand dropped from my neck and I sighed. "I know that. I guess fanfiction kinda ruined the thought that they're all murderers." I repiled back.

"Fanfiction? Is this something I should know about?"

"No! No, It wouldn't be good if you read it." I said paniced. He nodded. "Very well. Please come back down when you're ready. We have things to discuss….. I'll fix that door later." He walked out and back down the stairs.

I let my head hit the wall. "God dammit. This is going to be bad. I can tell already." I guessed that weeks or months waited ahead of me with constant abuse, intentional or not. I doubt they knew how fragile normal people were.

I stood up slowly, getting a feel for how injured I was. My stomach's pain had died down but was still throbbing with an ache. My neck was sore and it hurt to swollow and my butt was numb from hitting the ground so hard.

"I'm not weak." I said triumphantly. The last thing I wanted to do was show any kind of weakness to these men. Ignoring the pain I stood straight and walked into the living room where the Akatsuki were all seated, talking in hushed whisperes. They stopped whispering and their eyes fallowed me.

"Kaya-Chan! Can Tobi go back on that machine-ie thingy!" Tobi bounced up and down infront of me. I scowled. No more Ms. Nice girl.

"No. You cannot. This is MY house. That means MY rules. If you don't want to put up with me and my constant PMS, than to. Fucking. Bad." I said harshly. My hands were placed on my hips and a defiant look on my face. Tobi stopped bouncing and everyone was quite.

After a few tense moments Hidan started laughing, almost falling over. Everyone stared at him.

Slowly, one by one they started to laugh. Except for Itachi, Sasori and Pein. They never laugh, or show any emotion for that matter. "Good one kid, good one." Kisame stuttered, trying his best to talk straight while he laughed. He patting me on the shoulder. I huffed. "I'm not jo-"

"Oi, show us to our rooms now, yeah!"

"Yes, I need to count my money."

"My schythe needs a good fucking sharpening."

"I need to work on ideas for new puppets…"

"I want to play with Kasey more! :D"

"Hn."

I pintched the bridge of my nose, my patience wearing. My house was not big, yet not small. It was somewhere in the middle. Three floors, two bathrooms and four bedrooms. Sasori, Itachi and Pein slept upstairs with me, since I felt these were the only ones I could trust. The rest slept downstairs, either on the floor or the couch.

I rolled over in my bed, blinking my eyes groggily. I groaned when I saw the clock. 2:30 in the morning. A sliver of moonlight was shining into my room, barley giving me any light to see. Still, I could sense something. A presence.

In the back of my room I could see a shadow. Itachi. I rose up in my bed, my eyes never left him. I held the blanket close to my chest, trying to use it as a shield if he decided to pull out a Kunai like earlier.

It wouldn't make much of a difference either way. If he wanted me dead, I would be dead. With that thought I felt truly weak, insignificant.

He stepped out of the darkness and into the moonlight. I was frozen. I could feel an icy fear rushng through my viens and I couldn't move. For a moment he just stood, staring at me. His Sharingan was activated giving me even more reason to fear him.

"How much do you know?" He asked me gruffly. My mouth dropped, I couldn't say anything, I didn't even make a sound.

"Tell me."

"I-I have no idea what you-"

"I'm not playing around, girl." He growled. I shivered, his voice seemed to go right through me.

"I know enough to not say anything." I whispered. I could hear my blood pounding in my ears. Itachi's eyes narrowed, he was obviously not satisfied with my awnswer. I swear that in that moment my heart stopped.

"You know about Danzou, and my clan?"

"Y-yes."

"Say anything, and I will kill you." He said. I nodded. Within a moment Itachi vanished from my room and I immediantly relaxed. My heart was racing and I had to force myself to take a deep shaky breath to calm down. My hand was over my heart, begging it to slow.

It took me hours to fall back to sleep. I was just waiting for another visiter, Itachi or even Madara, to come into my room.


	3. Sharingan At The Mall

Hidan smirked as he laid down his hand of cards. "Lost again, bitches." He chuckled, leaning back into his chair.

Kakuzu grit his teeth angrily, pounding the table with his fist. "You're cheating!" He accused. Hidan laughed, amused that his partner was so frustrated. "Am not." He said, patting the carefully hidden extra deck of cards just up his sleeve.

"Yeah, right, Hidan. No one can win that many times at cards." Kisame sighed, tossing his cards down onto the table, looking extremely fed up.

"I'm just really lucky." Hidan said, giving a shrug.

Kakuzu grumbled, also throwing his cards on the table. "Where is that girl? I want some damn food." He said, angry that he had lost the poker game and that Kaya still was not up.

"It's 5:30 in the morning. I don't think she would normally up this early." Kisame said. "Why don't you make your own damn food Kakuzu?"

Kakuzu shot Kisame a glare. "I _would _but I have no idea how to work any of the appliances in this kitchen! Anyways, I don't recognize any of the food from our world, except for the fruit."

Kisame sighed. It was true, all of the things in this world were different, including the food. It bothered the ninja's that they didn't know what was what, who was who and how to do simple things, they couldn't even wash their own clothes.

Hidan chuckled. "On the topic of that girl, what an outfit she had on yesterday…"

Switch P.O.V.

A Sakura tree blew gently in the wind and the petals floated to the ground, very serene. I was wearing a beautiful kimono sitting next to a lake. Birds were chirping and I could see the faint outlines of Koi that were swimming just below the surface of the water.

The sun shimmered on the water, making me even more calm, if that was possible. "Princess, are you ready?"

I turned to see a prince with beautiful red eyes, holding out his hand and smiling gently. "Itachi…" I whispered taking his hand.

_"Wait, Itachi? Where did that come from?"_

The prince faded away and so did everything else that was in the dream. I desperately ran, trying to find the man with red eyes again. "N-no! I want my prince!" I yelled.

"Tobi can be your prince!"

"Eh?" My eyes snapped open to see an orange mask just above my nose. "I said, Tobi can be a prince for you Kaya-Chan!" He half said, half yelled into my ear. I opened my mouth to scream but Tobi's hand clamped over my mouth before I could utter a sound.

"Shhh! Everyone will get angry with Kaya!" He exclaimed. He waited a moment until I calmed down then released his hand from my mouth. I pushed him off of me and growled.

"It's 6:30 am."

Tobi let out a cry and hugged my legs.

"Tobi's sorry! I'm a good boy!" He cried. I sighed and patted his head. "Yeah, I know. Just go downstairs with everyone. I'll make you all breakfast I suppose." I said.

Tobi immediately let go of my legs and bounded down the stairs, yelling "She's awake! She's awake!" I heard a loud thwack and sounds of Deidara yelling.

I hated mornings.

There's no doubt that I'm not a morning person and being woken up at 5:30 was no easy feet for me. I looked at myself in the mirror. My baggy P.J. shirt hung loosely off my shoulders and my P.J. pants were huge on me, allowing me plenty of room to move.

"HURRY UP, GIRL!" Kakuzu yelled up over the stairs.

"I'M COMING!" I yelled back, just as loud.

In the kitchen the all the Akatsuki stood with the exception of Zetsu and Sasori, anxiously waiting for food. The table in my kitchen was very small so the men were all crowded around the room. "Um, there's another room with a bigger table." I said smiling.

The room that was connected to my kitchen had a very long table that seated eight people, which was just the right amount of seats, since Zetsu and Sasori were not joining us. Pein sat down at the head of the table and Itachi at the other. I stood nervously in the door way.

"What do you want everyone…?" I asked.

"Miso soup!"

"Nori."

"Tamagoyaki would be nice."

"I want some fucking Yosenabe."

"Hidan shut up, Chawanmushi is far better than Yosenabe."

A fight broke out between the men. I didn't recognize any of those foods, and if I did I wouldn't have the ingredients to make it. I coughed, gaining the attention the the men. "I'm sorry, I can't make any of that…" I said avoiding the groups angry stares.

Hidan slammed his fist on the table, making me jump. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO EAT THEN!" He bellowed.

"Calm the hell down. If she can't make it, she cant make it!" Kisame interjected. Hidan growled showing his obvious dislike for our fish friend. "Well what can we eat here?"

He asked, trying his best to hide his anger, as Pein was watching this whole ordeal.

"U-UM! I could make waffles! I-I have a waffle maker!" I said, stuttering on a few words.

Pein's eyes narrowed at me. "Wha-fils?" He questioned. I couldn't help but giggling at his strange pronunciation. If looks could kill…

"Ah, t-they're basically a batter- or dough based cake cooked in a Waffle Iron to give it distinct shaping… and you can put different toppings on it, like maple syrup!"

"Tobi likes to eat cake!" He yelled hoping up from the table. I smiled a little bit. "OK, so is that alright with everyone?" I asked looking around the table. I was answered with a few grumbles and 'OK's'

"Please give me a few minutes." I said. I walked into the kitchen and started the challenge of making enough food for eight full grown men, including myself. It was a good thing I loved cooking. In a span of ten minutes I had five waffles made, bacon sizzling in two frying pans and two plates of toast.

I could hear a fight starting to begin in the dinning room. I broke my concentration on the cooking and walked in, I would ask what they wanted to drink and try and break up the fight.

Deidara and Sasori, who had just entered the room, where at each others throats arguing about which art was _true _art.

"U-um! What do you guys want to drink?"

Deidara's head snapped to me and glared. "What do you think art is?" He asked. I was taken aback by the sudden question. "W-well…" I stuttered.

I could feel all eyes on me. It was either I would be on Deidara's side or Sasori's, and I didn't want to be on bad terms with either of them. Being on bad terms with either of them would be bad news. "This should be interesting." Kisame chuckled.

"Well?" Sasori asked. I gulped. Here goes nothing.

"Art is not something that can be labelled. I believe that it is something that makes me feel emotion, it makes me think, weather it be happy or sad. True art is incomprehensible."

All was silent. Deidara stared intently at me making me nervous.

"Bullshit. Art is a bang." He growled.

Sasori coughed. "Art is eternal beauty."

I sighed. Obviously these two were to narrow minded to see outside they're own beliefs. "Alright, you guys can continue your argument, but please just let me know what everyone wants to drink."

Most of the men said water, except Kakuzu who, curiously, asked for some apple juice. Pein asked for green tea which I happily obliged to. I had already been boiling a cup for my self.

"I'm in the mood for fucking Sake!" Hidan yelled.

"Sorry Hidan, I have no alcohol in the house… I'm to young to drink and Jack is too." I said, smiling and not realizing what I had just said, or what I had forgotten about. Jack. My thirteen year old brother who had left for a friends house yesterday but would be coming back today.

_"I can't believe I forgot! I'm dead. I'm dead. They're going to KILL me!"_

"Jack?" Pein asked.

I laughed nervously. "Oh, I hear the waffle iron beeping!" I said, turning quickly and making a hasty retreat to the kitchen. I took one step and banged into a hard chest making me squeak.

I looked up to see Pein. I cringed, there was no hiding anything from him. He grabbed my wrist, making me yelp and yanked me into the kitchen, closing the Dinning room door in the process.

He made sure that we were not in view of anyone and he pushed me into a corner, up against the counter. My eyes widened as I inhaled. Cinnamon buns? What's with the Akatsuki smelling so good? I blushed, I was a goner for a man that smelled good.

If Pein noticed he didn't reflect on it. "Who's Jack." He said. It was a demand, not a question. "My little brother, he's only 13." I whispered.

Pein broke eye contact with me and looked away. He stepped back and let me tend to the food. I was happy to get out of that awkward situation. He talked while I was finishing off all of the food and drinks.

"If _anyone _else finds out about this, they will be killed. That is a promise." He growled. I nodded, balancing food trays on my arms and hands. I was awkwardly trying to avoid his gaze, I was still blushing. He smelled so damn good.

"Could you help with the trays…?" I asked. He stood for a moment and made no movement to help me whatsoever so I brushed past him. The only thing he took was his tea, and mine.

Hidan's face broke out into a smile when he saw the amount of food I had prepared. "You're OK kid, you're OK." He said, eagerly taking his share of food. I had to explain how you eat waffles and many complained about getting their hands sticky with Syrup.

Soon all of the food was gone, and everyone was full. I was still sipping on my tea. A half n hour had passed at now it was around 7:30.

"So today, I'll need to get you all clothes… if you want to out in public you're going to have to have normal clothes. We don't wear cloaks and ninja sandals here."

They all complied. "We'll all go with you, you don't know our clothes sizes-" Pein started to say.

I cut him off. "No, no. It would almost defiantly blow your cover if all of you come, and I don't want to be seen walking around with 9 different guys at once. I have a good reputation and I would like to keep it that way." I said.

"Fine, Itachi will go." Pein said.

Itachi nodded. Great. The man who held a Kunai to my throat and watched me sleep last night will be shopping with me. This day couldn't get better.

"That's fine, as long as no one blows up my house while I'm gone." I shot a look at Deidara who glared back at me.

_Ding-Dong_

_"WHY IS HE BACK SO EARLY?_" It was only 7:30 in the morning. I shot up from the table, my heart racing. I wasn't ready for this. "Is that Kaya's little brother?" Tobi asked. I gulped. It had to be him, he was the only visitor that I was expecting today.

"Alright everyone! Please behave yourselves, he's only 13." I yelled. I made them all promise to not injure him before I left to open the door.

"Jack! Hey, bro! Did I tell you how adorable you are?" I asked nervously holding the door for him. He looked strangely at me. "You're acting wired." He stated. He ignored me and was heading upstairs but I hauled him back down.

"E-eh, I need to show you something… just promise not to freak out, OK?"


	4. The Akatsuki Are Expensive

Hello everyone! Just thought I'd drop by to say a few words!

I don't own Naruto, Akatsuki, or anything Naruto related!

Yay disclaimer! Well, thank you for all of the favourite stories/author whatever even though most of you never reviewed :( come on guys, throw me a bone here. Just kidding. I hate begging for reviews... but they are nice. *hint hint

Jack stopped and looked at me curiously. "I'm listening." He said. I grabbed his wrist, said a quick prayer and pulled him into the dinning room.

I had prepared for the worst. Screams, tears even blood. But no. He just stood there, staring at them all.

"Why are you having a cosplaying party so early in the morning, and with a bunch of strange guys?"

I gaped. So that's why he was so calm. He thought they were normal people dressing up. I could see the Akatsuki members getting agitated, they defiantly didn't like the ideas of cosplayers. "Listen you little brat. We are not cosplayers." Kakuzu scowled at him.

Jacks eyebrows rose. "Wow, you even sound like Kakuzu. Cool, I'm going upstairs to kill some zombies-"

"NO! THEY'RE REAL!" I screamed. In a fit of hysteria and against my better judgement I grabbed Dedara's hand, who was closest to me and shoved it into Jacks face. Deidara yelled and yanked his hand out of my grasp with ease, but Jack had seen them. The hand-mouths that is.

"So…The real…Akatsuki." He said. I nodded. He sighed and face palmed. "You've gotten into some pretty serious shit, sis." He said.

I explained the whole ordeal to him, with the help of Pein and some opinions, mostly by Hidan. It was especially funny to see his reaction on how Itachi had slept in his bed last night.

"Now, that I think about it. Do you guys remember how you got here… and into my shed no less?" I asked.

"No, It was a flash, I cant even remember what happened earlier that day." Kisame said. The others nodded and I assumed it was the same for the rest of them. I frowned.

"Strange." I murmured.

"Well, at least you weren't transported somewhere else… like Iraq. That would NOT have been good. Although, I think Deidara would have fun there." I said, trying to lighten up the mood. Deidara frowned. "Is that a insult, yeah?"

"No! It's not!" I yelled. Man, these guys needed to loosen up. "So, around 12 I'll go out to the mall… Jack you wouldn't mind watching the house for me would you?"

"I do mind." He said plainly.

"Well, sucks, cause your doing it anyway." I shrugged. I could hear some chuckles.

Pein P.O.V

This girl, Kaya, was strange. It was hard to describe her personality. One moment she was laughing or teasing her brother and the next she was screaming and viciously hitting him for doing something wrong.

For the next four hours I watched her washing the dishes and cleaning the house. She mindlessly was rambling about many things, seemingly enjoying my company. I couldn't help notice the faraway look in her eyes when she mentioned about travelling the world.

"You know, there's just something alluring about travelling. All of the different cultures that are surrounding us that we aren't even aware of! It's incredible!" She exclaimed. She was moping the floor after Tobi had spilt some strange red drink, called Cranberry juice. When I tried to pronounce it Kaya laughed. It was irritating how she laughed at me pronouncing words from her world.

She was humming to herself now, occasionally whispering the words to a song.

"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses… Sink me in the river at dawn… Send me away with the words of a love song…"

I frowned. Even the songs in this world are strange, why would someone sing about dieing young? She looked at me with a scowl. "I want to have an extravagant death, Pein." She said.

I stared at her, studying her face. I was finally able to get a good look at her. She had blue eyes that were darker around the outside but brightened up considerably towards the middle. She had on thick-rimmed glasses and her dark, almost black hair was up in a messy bun. Her face was not perfect, a few blemishes here and there and she had very full lips. She wore no makeup.

I guess she saw me studying her so she looked away, blushing. She laughed nervously. "I mean, I don't want to have a boring death. I want to die with an impact on people. Like, get high on LSD or shrooms and jump out of an air plane without a parachute." She said.

"Yes, that would be interesting." I replied. She looked at me from the corner of her eyes and smirked.

"I'm done here and it's already 12:30! Time to go shopping!" She hopped up, seemingly forgetting our conversation. In a hurry she put away the mop and yelled out to Itachi.

"Jack, we're leaving now!" She yelled out over the stairs. She looked into the living room where most of my men were watching T.V. She had explained how to use it so we wouldn't be bored while she was gone.

"I'll be back soon, behave." She said.

Switch P.O.V

I was driving down the road, trying to explain the rules to Itachi. No running red lights, make sure you turn on your turning arrows when your turning and ALWAYS stop for pedestrians crossing the street. He was a very good listener.

I had decided to go to the bigger mall. More choices. And less chances to see people I knew. Itachi was wearing a big baggy sweater that was my brothers, he loves baggy sweaters. I let him keep his pants but made him put on some DC'S that my brother had lying around. Surprisingly Itachi was the same size as him.

The car ride was more than a little awkward. I had decided to turn on the radio at one point, to much explaining. After I calmed Itachi down and convincing him that it was not a spy communication device I was singing loudly to Eat You Up.

"I'll eat you up! So Yum yum!" I sung. Itachi ignored me, but it must have been hard. The seats were vibrating with the base so loud.

After twenty minutes of me driving and Itachi attempting to ignore me we arrived at the mall. Parking took an extra ten minutes. I hated parking so far away from the mall. I always forgot where I parked.

"Why don't you just take that spot?" Itachi asked. I was waiting for an old women to pull out of her parking spot. The place Itachi gestured to was at least ten parking spots down.

I rolled my eyes. "No way, I'm to lazy to walk all the way to the mall from there." Itachi glanced at me.

"It's not even a two minute walk." He argued.

"Two minutes to long." I replied.

The old lady was finally out of her parking spot and I quickly pulled in. I checked myself in the mirror and in a matter of seconds we were inside the mall. We both sat down at a table in the food court.

"OK, here's the plan. The easiest, and cheapest place to get clothes here is Wall mart. But I hate Wall mart with a burning passion, so I guess we'll spend around 1000$ shopping on clothes."

"I'm fine with the…Wall mart…clothes."

"I'm not. OK, lets go-"

"KAYA!"

I screamed as I received a very strong kidney shock. My fist whipped around, barley missing my attacker in the face. She hopped back grinning. Zara.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, rubbing my sides.

"Shopping with Andrew and Jaclyn!" She responded. I sighed. Now I would have to explain the Itachi look-a-like sitting across from me.

"Who's that?" She asked pointing to Itachi.

"O-oh him? That's just… um, that's….. Austin!" I said coming up with a name off the top of my head. Zara's eyes narrowed. "Austin, huh? You her boyfriend… that I haven't heard about?" She asked, glaring at him.

How stupid, to pick a glaring fight with the master of glaring. He glared straight back. They were now in a contest, to see who could last the longest.

"No, just a friend-"

"Kaya!"

Great. I looked behind Zara to see Andrew and Jaclyn waving at me. I waved back, trying to smile.

Zara was short with brown hair and blonde highlights and brown eyes. She was in Karate so she was very fit. When first meeting her she seems like a very angry person. I call her Hidan's sister because she curses so much. Andrew was short, shorter than Zara and very thin. He had black hair and was a twin. He was annoying sometimes but was relatively a cool person. He was also in Karate. Jaclyn was normal in height. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was a tomboy, and played baseball. She is very calm in school and in social settings but when you get to know her….

"Who's this?" Andrew asked, looking at Itachi. I stood up and Itachi stood up, getting the hint that we needed to get going. Itachi stood just a few inches above me, so he was towering over Andrew and Zara.

"Austin." I replied.

"Sorry guys, but we need to get going! It was nice seeing you though!" I said hastily. We made a quick escape.

We were down the escalator, which took some convincing for Itachi, and were sitting on a bench. "Who were they?" He asked. I sighed, holding the back of my hand to my forehead.

"Zara, Andrew and Jaclyn."

Itachi nodded and looked forward. We were sitting across from Blue Notes, the first stop on my list. They had on Buy One Get One Half price on today so I jumped at the chance. I had to get at least three pairs of jeans for each guy, and there were 9 guys. You can do the math.

1000$ later I found myself in Wall mart picking out some plain black, white or red shirts with a baggy sweater each. I cursed myself for wasting so much money.

"I really hate this store." I grumbled. We were in the shoe section, and it was a mess. Shoes were everywhere, little kids in the men section, high heels in the little kids section. I groaned. This would be fun.

I picked out two pairs of shoes each and the shoes were 30$ each.

"You guys are lucky mom and dad left money and I have a well paying job!" I cried while we were leaving the store. Itachi had his hands in his pockets.

"You have a job?" He asked.

"I'm a life guard, I only work three days a week though. It's a good paying job though, 17 bucks an hour and I usually work five hours." I answered.

He hn'd.

He helped me with all the bags, which I was very grateful for.

We were on the road in minutes when I pulled into Rogers. "What are we doing here? What is this store?" Itachi asked. I smiled.

"Only the best shop in the world! I have some free coupons so I'm going to rent some movies so we can watch them later!" I said. Itachi nodded.

I picked out 'Paranormal Activity', 'Marley & Me and 'Jennifer's Body'. I had all of the Saw movies home, and I knew Hidan would love those. I turned to Itachi.

"Lets go home."

AN: Oh hello everyone reading this! Wow, you're an attractive bunch! That's right, I can see you through the screen. ^:_:^ Anyhow. I am now only updating when I receive a review! Yay! It's bribery guys, I enabled anonymous reviews to so all you people who do not have an account can review too. It lets me know that people want to read it, thanks!


	5. Dogawful Movie Night!

Whoop whoop, new chapter! Sorry for the lateness everyone... hehe. Well to be honest, I have up to chapter 12 done. I'm just so lazy. Be patient. I'll try to get another one up... eventually. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Naruto in any way shape or form...

* * *

><p>No mom, everything is fine! Really!" I yelled into the phone, trying to drown out the noise Hidan was making. He found some Yaoi of him and Kakuzu on my laptop and was swearing his head off at me.<p>

"Why the fuck do you have this SHIT on your lap-top thing you fucking pervert!" He screamed.

I winced. Trying to listen to my over emotional mother and talk to an angry Jashinist was not working well for me. And anyway, Yaoi is a form of art. Not shit, Hidan. Of course I didn't have the courage to say this aloud.

"Mom, can I talk to you later?...No! I just… really need to use the bathroom!" I yelled back into the phone. I hung up before she could tell I was lying.

The whole Akatsuki was downstairs and we were getting ready to watch movies, hopefully, all night. I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time I went to sleep. Thanks Uchiha. My brother refused to watch it with us and said he had better things to do... like playing mIndcraft.

It took some convincing to get a few to participate, namely Pein, Sasori, Itachi, Zetsu, Kakuzu… and the rest of the Akatsuki. I told them that it would help understand the culture in this world and seeing my point, Pein forced them to listen to me.

Kakuzu had taken the laptop from Hidan and, almost, broke it by throwing it across the room. Which made me very angry.

"Be careful with that! Do you know how much a laptop costs these days?" I said. You could hear the slight edge of fear in my voice. He glared at me and I shrunk back.

I coughed, breaking an awkward silence that followed my little spat with Kakuzu. "Well, lets start with Marley & Me, so I can get the waterworks over with." No, I was not expecting the Akatsuki to cry. But I _knew _I was going to.

"Waterworks, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking at me with a sharp glare.. I smiled sadly, putting the DVD in and pressing play.

Why do I like this movie so much? All it does is remind me of when Kasey will die, and makes me bawl my eyes out.

"Ignore me if I start sobbing." I whisper. I received many odd stares. I snuggled between Pein and Deidara, since I refused to sit next to Hidan or Kakuzu. Damn laptop abuser…

It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, it was quite enjoyable actually. Two hunky men and a sob movie? Hell ya. Bring it on! CHA!

~About and hour and a half later~

_"….do you remember how we were always saying what a pain you are? That you're the worlds worst dog?"_

Oh god. Here they come.

_"Don't believe it, don't believe it even for a minute because you know we could never find a better dog."_

I let out a loud sob, receiving many glares. Hold them back. Don't embarrass your self.

_"You know how much we love you? We love you so much. I don't know exactly where we go from here, but just remember you're a great dog Marley. You're a great dog"_

Can't. Hold. Back. Tears.

I could feel a strong pain in my throat and I let my self cry. Deidara was staring at me, attempting to inch away from the sobbing teenage girl next to him. Pein ignored me as he watched the heart wrenching scene on the T.V.

You're not getting away from me Dei-Dei.

I grabbed him, again against my better judgement, and clung to his arm. I would have done it to Pein, but I don't think my little teenage body could handle his sexiness.

"Let me go, un!" He growled/whispered. I shook my head, which was now pressed into his biceps. Sorry Dei, but I just got a lot of snot all over your arm. He attempted to shake me off, but since we were all so squished together on the couch he barley had room to do that.

I felt a vice like grip on my upper arm and was surprised to see Pein, yanking me back to me seat.

"Do not harass my subordinates." He demanded.

I frowned. He squeezed my arm tighter. Another bruise? Oh thank you Pein! I was getting low on them.

"OK, OK… *hicup* It's just so damn *hicup* sad!" I choked the last word. He didn't react to my chocked sobs and he released me. I rubbed my arm.

"Shut up, it's a fucking animal. Fucking whore…" Hidan muttered.

"Hey! I am not a whore….. " I argued back. An awkward moment appeared and I took advantage of the situation.

"But I like to do it."

The group turned to stare daggers at me. Of course they wouldn't understand, they don't know music in this world. It was still a good joke…. Really _pun_ny. _"I'm an idiot." _I thought.

"So you're a slut then?" Hidan asked, his eyes prodding me. I could see his lustful expression. Damn it Hidan. I'm not a free fuck. I blushed and I shook my head.

"Not a slut, just a pervert." I smugly stated. Wait, why am I proud of that?

~Le time skip~

"Finally that damned movie is over, un." Deidara groaned. I smiled a little bit. There were used tissues _everywhere _and when I say everywhere… I mean it. I looked over to Pein. Emotionless, as always.

I sniffled and stood up on the couch, just a little hurt that he wasn't concerned about the puffy eyed, teenage girl. What could I expect? He's a mass murderer

I made way through the mess of people and occasional fell onto someone.

My foot got caught on something and I tumbled down, to end up in someones lap. More exactly my face in someones crotch. I didn't want to look up, yet I didn't want to keep my face where it was now.

Against my pleading heart I cautiously looked up to see an angry Kakuzu.

No. No. No. Out of all of the incredibly hot Akatsuki I had my face buried in the crotch of Kakuzu. The 91 year old, who has multiple hearts.

My face, now as red as the blood running through my veins had a hand placed over it and was shoved backwards, straight into Pein's lap. Ouch.

I whimpered. "Ow, why'd you do that Kakuzu?" I whispered.

"Kakuzu-_San _to you, girl." He growled.

I hate using honorifics. It makes me feel like a poser, but if the big bad, mass murderer wants it, he'll get it.

With a jolt of realization that I was sitting on The Supreme God Of Piercing Sexiness, I nearly flew out of his lap and into yet another body. I was overwhelmed.

To. Many. Sexy. Bad. Boys.

I stood up shaking, standing in front of the T.V. I could hear laughter and chuckles, which only added to my extreme discomfort.

I quickly gabbed 'SAW'. I smiled, this would most certainly cheer me up. In a sick, evil twisted sort of way, but hey Gorey movies are my thing. Hostel, Saw, give me a gory movie and I'll love it to death.

I turned to my group of murderers.

"Alright, now that that's over… Time to get down to the real fun!" I said, smiling. Everyone's eyes were glued to the movie case. I chuckled, this would be fun.

"I'm not staying if its another…dog movie." Sasori said, eyeing the movie suspiciously. I gave them an award winning evil smile. They all looked at me like I had five heads, surprised at my sudden mood change.

"You'll all love this~" I sung, putting in the disk and skipping over to my seat. Deidara switched with Hidan, because he's a wimp and can't take a girl crying. It's not like I'll cry during this movie though.

~Le time skip~

"Oi! Rewind that! I want to see the fucker cutting his leg off again!" Hidan yelled. I sighed as I, yet again, rewound the DVD to the gruesome scene where the Dr. saws his leg off. They were all enjoying this, a little too much.

Sasori kept asking me questions, 'how did they make that scene?' Or comments like, 'the human body doesn't retain that much blood.'

I could hear dark chuckling from Zetsu. Tobi was freaking out, holding Kasey in front of his face while she licked his hands.

I could hear Deidara whining about how there were no explosions in the movie.

Hidan was… shaking… in his seat, from what was hopefully excitement. That really freaked me out, so I did what any girl would do in that moment. I pressed 'STOP' on the movie. It was a bad idea to let a group of evil masterminds watch something like SAW. They might get ideas.

"What the fuck happened? Turn it on, girl!" He screamed grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

My head bobbed back and forth, and I yelled for him to stop. More bruises. People are going to think my parents abuse me or something.

I smacked his hands away and scrambled away from the couch, rubbing my shoulders. I ended up on the floor, my back to the wall and I had tears in my eyes. He managed to hurt me and freak me out AND scare the shit out of me at once.

"That hurt you dick!" I cried. Hidan scowled.

Tobi leaped up to my defence. "Hidan should be nicer to Girl-Chan!" He said. Deidara smacked Tobi on the head and he fell back down to the couch.

"Well, what happened to the movie?" Hidan asked, more calmly after receiving a death glare from Pein.

"I don't know." I said stubbornly. He growled at me. I shrunk back.

"It's just a movie. You're wearing my patience." Sasori murmured, getting up from the couch. I silently thanked him, and also stood. Pein stared at me.

"Question?" I asked

"We need a place to train." He said.

I blinked. Kind of out of the blue... but a place to train, huh? I have the perfect place. But is it really a good idea to let S-ranked criminals train to get stronger to kill more people? No. No it isn't. But I'm not really one for good ideas either.

"I'll take you guys there tomorrow."


	6. French Toast and Cinnamon Buns

"Zara, I have a favour."

_"What do want this time, It's 6 in the morning."_

"I need you to help me drop off some people…."

_"People, what people?"_

"Just people. Now come at 12."

_"OK, geez, What's wrong? Being held up by crazy fucks?"_

"If only you knew. Well you'll know when you _COME OVER AT 12."_

_"Calm the fuck down, I'll be there."_

I groaned as I hung up the phone, while receiving a long and steady glare from Pein. I had convinced him to trust Zara. It was not easy and it took me all night to think up reasons for him not to kill her.

"Listen, this is the only way…my car cant hold all of you." I mumbled to him, pouring up a cup of tea for us both. This had become a sort of silent ritual for us. At 6 every morning I would wake up, get green tea ready and sit down with Pein. Sometimes we talked, but mostly we just sat in a comfortable silence.

It was three days since I promised to take them to their substitute training grounds. I had my reasons to put it off for so long, I was in pain. So much pain that I had Zara drop me off at the clinic and get the doctor to prescribe pain killers. I even had to take a week off of work.

And it was all _their _fault. And the constant abuse they all put me through. The doctor even asked if I was in an abusive relationship. And speaking of them, I had no idea where any of the were.

I sat down gingerly and handed Pein his tea.

"Where are your men?" I asked him, blowing my drink. His ringed eyes glanced up to me for a second then he looked back down to his drink.

"I told them to survey the area."

"Survey…? As long as their not seen, I don't care." I said.

Pein nodded and took a small sip from his tea. A moment later I rose from my seat. I stretched my arm, raising them high in the air. Pein watched me. I smiled a little bit, I enjoyed being the centre of attention. Whether it be good or not.

"I'll make some breakfast. We've had bacon, eggs and waffles for the past 4 days now… lets try something different." I mumbled to myself, pondering the different food I could make for the criminals.

"Ah, I know… French Toast!" I said out loud. Pein's head tilted a bit. I almost died from cuteness.

"French toast? Explain." He demanded.

"It's bread dipped in an egg mixture than cooked and usually you put cinnamon and syrup on it! But I'll make special ones… Strawberry's and Banana's sound good." I said.

"That sounds fine." He said. I smiled, I loved cooking for these men. They ate everything and anything. It made me feel somewhat useful.

"Zara will be over around 12 to help bring over your men to the training grounds. We'll have about 3 hours there." I said, confirming the time with Pein. He nodded in agreement.

I went to work. I had to cook everything by myself even though I had taught Pein how to use the microwave, with much difficulty. It was rather cute, seeing him trying to command it to heat up some left over food. I would laugh and tell him that it didn't work that way and he would frown. It was adorable.

I looked up to my enemy. The cupboard. Ever since Hidan had shaken me violently it was difficult to move my arms, so anything above my head was out of reach.

I looked over my shoulder to Pein. I hated asking for help, but it was the only thing I could do.

"Um, Pein…

"Pein-Sama." He corrected me.

"Pein-_Sama, _could you help me?" I pleaded, convinced he would decline.

He looked at me with his strange eyes and made no movement.

"_Please?_"

I could hear him sigh, a very small sigh. He rose from the table, and walked over to me. He was about a head taller than me, meaning he was very tall. He had no problem reaching up to the cupboard.

I blushed, realizing he was very close to me. I could smell him, Cinnamon buns. I pulled away from him, toying with my baggy sweater.

"Thanks…" I murmured. He sat back down an drank his tea in silence.

~Le time skip

"Now, um, where we are going is far away… a two hour drive. It's basically abandoned and you wont find another town anywhere near it. As long as no one dies, go crazy. I'm actually kind of excited to see all of you fighting!"

I was excited and nervous. I would get to see the almighty Akatsuki in action, but I would have to introduce them to Zara, who would be driving some of them. For two hours. Alone in a car. Did I mention she's a horrible driver?

"Introduce us to this 'Zara.'" Sasori demanded.

"Ahhh, Zara…" I turned to the short girl who was standing next to me. She looked like she was having a heart attack.

"It's not _that _bad…" I assured her. Her head slowly turned to me in shock.

"You have S-ranked criminals living with you… and you say, 'It's not that BAD?!" She screamed. I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, grinning slightly.

"OK, OK. It's not good. But they would've killed me otherwise…" I said, still smiling.

"_I _should fucking kill you for getting me involved." She growled, looking up at me from the corner of her eyes. I laughed nervously and inched away from her. Knowing Zara, she would try to kill me. Or at least tickle me to death.

"You can take Sasori, Itachi, Kisame and um, Deidara." I said.

"I'll take Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu and uh…uh…" I pointed my fingers to the men. Oh shit. We didn't have enough room.

"Something wrong, yeah?" Deidara asked, looking agitated.

"Kaya-Chan forgot Tobi and Mr. Zetsu's name!" Tobi yelled, his arms flying into the air. I scratched the back of my head, chuckling nervously. This was not going to be good.

"Er, Zara… you see my dilemma?" I asked, looking for some sort of back up. She crossed her arms.

"I can only take four people." She said, glaring at me. I cursed. Then looked hopefully at Pein.

I could see the anger on his face. His arms were crossed and his eyes were staring daggers at me, he could defiantly understand what was happening.

"I need to call someone else to he-"

"No."

"But there's no room!"

Everyone was silent. The all to familiar air of tension arose and I let out a long and very audible groan.

"She's normal, and you can trust her!" I tried to convince him, but it didn't seem like it was working. I nudged Zara's side to get her to help.

"Yeah, she's awesome." She said, attempting to help the situation. He looked from me to Zara and narrowed his eyes.

"If _anyone _else knows…."

"Yeah, you'll kill them. I got it." I said, happy that I won that fight.

Whipping out my phone I quickly dialled the number. It rang once or twice before it was picked up and a quiet voice spoke on the other line. _"Hello…?"_

"JACLYYNNNNN….." I moaned into the phone. The Akatsuki looked at me like I was crazy and Zara just started to laugh.

"Get over here with your car. Bring some fun stuff two."

_"Wait, what?"_

"Just do it!"

With that I hung up the phone and smiled triumphantly. Jaclyn's very cooperative.

"Alright! I'm taking Pein, Hidan and Kakuzu, Zara you have Sasori, Itachi and Kisame and Jaclyn will get Deidara, Zetsu and Tobi!" I yelled, sprinting towards my car.

I already had every thing that we would need in the trunk. I brought little sandwiches, water guns, towels, drawing notebooks and about 13 lawn chairs, god knows where they all came from. I even brought some bandages in case anyone was injured.

"Zara, we're going to _the field_, wait for Jaclyn to get here and fill her in!_" _I yelled out to her as I walked towards my car. I saw her looking apprehensive but she nodded.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get in this…?" Hidan growled as he fumbled with the seat belt. I looked back at him from the front seat and laughed. I leaned back and much to Hidan's displeasure I buckled him in.

I also had to buckle in Kakuzu, which wasn't very fun. I was buckling in Pein when the scent hit me. That delicious scent of Cinnamon buns.

"Why do you always smell like Cinnamon Buns?"

The question left my mouth before I could stop it. It was word vomit. Very, VERY stupid word vomit...

I was leaning over him and I could feel him tense. Hidan and Kakuzu stopped talking in the back seat to stare at me.

"...Cinnamon...Buns?" Pein said slowly, like he was trying to understand what the words were. I leaned back into my seat, watching him carefully. It was quiet. Hidan and Kakuzu where still staring at me, astonished that I would ask their leader such a daring question.

After a few moments of silence, no one dared to speak, I laughed nervously.

"Um, never mind then! L-let's just go..." I dropped back into my seat and pulled out into the road, making sure I was also buckled in. I didn't want to die in some horrible accident.

Let's just say it was a long car ride.

Zaras P.O.V

Kaya drove off without me. I was left with six psychotic killers. Thanks Kaya, just what I wanted. I was going to die at seventeen. I turned around to see all eyes staring at me. I felt self conscious at that moment.

I staggered to the stairs that led over to the door. My body dropped onto them. All eyes followed me as I moved.

The first thing that came to mind was when Jaclyn will get over here. I whipped out my phone and hit each number.

"Hello?"

I was relieved to hear cars in the background. "Hurry up and get here...It's a little um, predicament that I can't explain at the moment." I sounded like a total idiot. Last time I called her saying it was an emergency there was an earwig in my room. She wasn't pleased when she arrived.

"Fine."

My phone was snatched out of my hand. I looked over my shoulder to see Tobi. He held the phone above his face.

"Tobi, give me back my phone." I said with my clenched jaw.

"Tobi don't wanna." He jumped around me and stood at the edge of the sidewalk.

"What is it? What is it?" He chanted shaking the phone in his hand. Calmly I walked closer when he ran over to the left. What was this, a game of keep away?

"It's my cell phone. Tobi, give it back." I took another step and he ran farther up the road. I was getting annoyed with him. My actions had consumed my mind. My legs darted over to the masked man.

He started running around with me trailing him.

"Tobi give it back!" I raised my voice at him. I was stopped as a car zoomed in the gap between us. Jaclyn rolled down the window and looked at me.

"All I could hear was you yelling, what happened now?" Her eyes rolled around and she sighed. My arm extended to the side. I pointed to too group of men.

"Isn't that Austin?" She noticed Itachi first. His back hair pulled back and plain navy t-shirt. I went on in a rant about how it was the Akatsuki and not a strange man named Austin. Jaclyn seemed to take it very well.

"You get to ride with Deidara, Zetsu and Tobi." I pointed them out. She wasn't as big a fan of Naruto as me and Kaya were.

Tobi dropped my phone on the concrete. It didn't seem to interest him anymore. Tobi jumped in the front seat. Zetsu walked over calmly. Deidara muttered words to himself but I couldn't make them out, my gut told me they were very unpleasant.

I walked over to were my phone was lying on the ground. The screen had a small scratch on it.

"Damn it Tobi." I said pushing it down into my back pocket.

I hauled opened the door to the Nissan Versa. Dropping myself inside, I leaned across and opened the door. All three stood there.

"You can get in, I don't bite." I sighed. Sasori sat next to me, Itachi and Kisame sat on either side by the window. I forced the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life.

The sweet sound gave me the first smile of the day, maybe the only smile of the day.

My hand turned on the radio. I had the volume on low so it didn't bother the men in my car. I neglected to even look at my seat belt, I never used it anyway. My voice broke the silence between the four of us.

"Fucking wake me up at six and make me do this. I'm going to kill you Kaya." I growled.

"So the girl has a voice after all." Kisame smirked from the back seat. I looked at him in the rear-view mirror.

"I have a name." I snapped a little, returned my gaze to the road.

"An attitude as well."

Itachi had no emotion on his face like Sasori. This was going to be a long two hours...

A/N: Oh you guys... I love your reviews! Me and VisualKitten13 (Zara) have made this a combined story, with some appearances from SoulWhisperer99 (Jaclyn)


End file.
